


Those weren't for you.

by myungjen (sanhamor)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhamor/pseuds/myungjen
Summary: au: "I thought those cookies were for the whole dorm but you needed them for class so now I'm baking a new batch with you"Jinjin (the one who made the cookies)MJ (the one who eats them)





	1. intro

Jinwoo was pouring his heart and soul into baking cookies for his class bake sale on the weekend. He was certainly never one for baking or cooking, but that made him have to try harder to get them absolutely perfect.

Myungjun was a laid-back human rights activist in the form of an art student. And he just so happened to love food. And he just so happened to have passed by the dorm kitchen when someone had finished baking cookies.


	2. i told you i could bake them

Jinwoo closed the oven shut, placing the hot cookie sheet on top of the stove before taking off his oven mitts. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was being burnt by cookies. He looked down on the chocolate chip cookies triumphantly, taking a picture of his accomplishment and sending it to his friend Moonbin (who told him that baking cookies would turn out horribly for Jinwoo). 

'I told you i could bake them' he sent.

Moonbin replied almost instantly, 'they look fine, but lets see how they taste'.

'as if i'd give any to you anyways' he continued, 'you'll have to buy some from me if you want any >:^('

He sat down on the counter and watched the students outside of the kitchen walk by without a care in the world. He wondered if his bake sale would go well.

Normally, Jinwoo was not the type of person to make bake sales for the heck of it. But he was forced by his over-involved professor to try and make a business within the dorms. 'You're learning how money works, kids. And money makes the world go round' she had said. But apparently by the time Jinwoo applied,  _'Dance Lessons'_   were already taken by some other kid. He would make sure to fight that kid later for taking his idea.

He looked over at the cookies again, proud of his work, before deciding they were cooled down enough to start packing them in tupperware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just the beginning from jinjin's pov. i think i'll switch it out a few times between mj and him so you guys have the full story.


	3. There must be good people left in this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mj pov :ft. your neighborhood dongmin ^0

Myungjun walked quickly to keep up with Dongmin and listened to him rant as they ordered their food from the cafeteria, "The suicide rates are devastating, the ice caps are melting - even the _sharks_ are becoming endangered, man. The world is ending Myungjun, get used to it".

Myungjun replied instantly, "That's where you're _wrong_ Dongmin, SHARK FIN SOUP IS ACTUALLY SLOWLY LOSING POPULARITY WHICH MEANS THEY WON'T BE ENDANGERED AFTER THE MARKET REALIZES NO ONE IS BUYING IT".

"And the suicide rates? the ice caps? Those aren't getting fixed anytime soon". Dongmin raised an eyebrow to the elder.

"I don't need your negativity. I will fix those rates with my own hands if I have to" he huffed.

"I think you're the only person left in this world that thinks so optimistically" he said, "There are no more good people left in this world".

"Wrong again, Minnie, there must be  _some_ good people in this world. I refuse to believe that everyone is evil" he said, picking up his food and handing the cashier a few bills.

Dongmin sighed and Myungjun felt a bit guilty. Even if Dongmin was wrong, he realized he should try to calm down a little bit.

Myungjun sat in the chair across from the younger and started to eat. He always ordered his favorite sandwich and a coffee. Always coffee. If he didn't have his coffee, he'd probably pass out. Saving the world is a tough job after all. 

He watched the people filter through the cafeteria doors and wondered how many of them were good people, and how many of them were the evil ones that seemed to rule the world.

 

 

 


End file.
